The present invention relates to a coating composition. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with an ionizing radiation curing coating composition suitable as a coating composition for use in the interior finishing of buildings and in the surface decoration of furniture and various cabinets, and is also concerned with a decorative material, such as a decorative sheet, formed through the use of the composition.
The conventional decorative paper for use in the interior finishing of buildings and in the surface decoration of furniture and various cabinets is predominantly one produced, for example, by subjecting a paper to moire printing and coating a urethane coating composition on the moire-printed surface so as to form a top coating layer. Such a urethane-coated paper exhibits relatively superior surface characteristics. It, however, often requires several days for the curing of the coating in the manufacturing process to thereby cause manufacturing disadvantages, and the abrasion resistance and the solvent resistance thereof are not always satisfactory.
On the other hand, a method for forming a coating through the use of an ionizing radiation curing resin is also known. For example, a decorative paper can be efficiently produced by printing a pattern on a base paper, coating or impregnating the printed paper with an electron beam curing resin composition of an acrylate resin etc. and irradiating the coated or impregnated paper with an electron beam for curing (see, for example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 1-55991). However, the conventional ionizing radiation curing coating compositions as mentioned above are not always satisfactory in the properties of the formed coating.
It is generally required that the decorative material for use in the interior finishing of buildings and in the surface decoration of furniture and various cabinets be excellent not only in the abrasion resistance of the coating film surface but also in such characteristics as chemical resistance, cellophane adhesive tape resistance and stain resistance. Further, with respect to the manufacturing process of a decorative material as well, an important factor is that they are advantageous also in simplification of process steps, efficiency and economy.
However, actually, no conventional coating composition for use in a decorative material is excellent in both coating film characteristics and operation facility for a manufacturing process.